<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Enough by deluxewangs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055561">Not Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deluxewangs/pseuds/deluxewangs'>deluxewangs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, Jackson Wang - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deluxewangs/pseuds/deluxewangs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>angst with jackson wang— i don't want to spoil too much</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackson Wang/Reader, Jackson Wang/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been months, months since you've seen him. You both have decided to cool off things and not see each other for a while since you both think it's better for your relationship. Yes, it was hard for you not seeing his smiles, hearing his husky voice, it's hard to not have a companion by your side. You grew tired and tired as the day passes. And since it was only a cool off, you're technically still with him, but you don't know what he felt like. </p><p>No texts nor calls were made, and that's okay for you even though it hurts. There were misunderstandings, you and him had these petty fights and both of you don't have the courage to speak up about it. After that one big fight you've had with him, that's the last time you've had a conversation with him.</p><p>You really miss him, you really do. But you sometimes wonder if the feelings were mutual for him. Maybe it's the same with him, maybe it's not— no one knows. </p><p>•</p><p>He'd always had long showers, mainly because his thoughts were flooded by you, he's always thinking about you, he's just always wondering what you're doing or what you're feeling. Long showers full of tears and heartaches— he can't take the feeling of being alone, being kind of unloved, that's what he feels when he's not with you.</p><p>Hot water streams down on his face, slowly running his hands through his damp, chestnut-colored hair, thoughts full of the images of the memories he had with you. </p><p>He loves you, but it hurts him the most. Loving you was not easy. He knows that loving himself isn't too. There's this lump of fear inside his soul, the fear of not being enough for you. </p><p>His hectic schedules alongside yours made things even more difficult. He'd always come late at night from the tiring work full of dance practice, preparing for their group's comebacks and other important things from the entertainment industry. He'd come home and you're already asleep, and he tries his best not to wake you up— and it's the same for you.</p><p>You'd come home late too from your, full of overtimes, meetings, papers to sign and documents to type and all of those exhausting office works. You'd see him asleep.</p><p>•<br/>
You also had the same fear— the fear of not being enough for him. This was the one thing that shattered you over and over again. You work at an office, he's an idol, a model, songwriter— things that were out of your league. You fear that he might find someone new, someone who's on the same line with him. Someone with charisma, good-looks and the talent they possess, something that an office employee doesn't have.</p><p>You often find yourself lost in your thoughts and this has been bothering you for months, and maybe it's time to see him, again.</p><p>•</p><p>He lied down on his bed, still thinking about you. He looked at his Cartier wristwatch: it's 10:30 PM. He needed some air, this four walls were suffocating him, he needed a breather.</p><p>He got out of his bed and put on a hoodie and a baseball cap. </p><p>•</p><p>You left your apartment for a short walk. There was something in your gut that told you to go out, heart's pounding like it was coming out of your chest and the only thing that'll calm you down is to follow it. </p><p>There's a weird feeling that told you to go to that little rendezvous you and Jackson always hung out, the small playground near your favorite cafe, the one with the slides and swings. </p><p>For a short walk, you arrived immediately and sat into one of the swings. You bit your lips from the cold air brushing against you skin, you should have changed into your jacket instead of using this dress you liked very much. The moon shined brightly as clouds surrounded the velvet skies. </p><p>“I didn't knew you were here too...” A familiar voice made you turn your head and there he was, standing so close yet feeling so far from you. He sat on the swing beside yours, and yes, you can feel his warmth. You finally felt his comforting warmth.</p><p>“Jackson...” His name was the only thing you can say, you were out of your thoughts and still surprised that he went here. </p><p>“I'm sorry, Y/N. I'm so sorry.” He spoke breathlessly, trying to recollect himself from all the things he felt recently.</p><p>“I— I'm sorry too. I'm so sorry. I was so scared, I was so damn scared and I didn't mean to hurt you.” You spoke softly, looking at him in the eyes and you felt like you were slowly melting at the sight of his sad eyes.</p><p>He cupped your face and kissed you. He kissed you with pure love and comfort, his lips were gentle on yours, and you felt that tear escape your eyes. You miss him, you miss this. You pulled away as he spoke.</p><p>“I didn't mean to raise my voice at you. I just don't want to be a burden on this relationship, I just feel like I wasn't enough for you. I'm guilty for being such a terrible boyfriend. It's all my fault.” He sniffled and he was also crying, it was the first time you saw him cry. You can't bear the sight of him being lonely, this hurts you the most. </p><p>“No, Jackson. Don't say that. You're perfect for me, it wasn't your fault— none of this is your fault. I'm sorry for being this stupid, plain girlfriend who can't be enough for you.” </p><p>“Y/N, you're my everything, you're my world. You are not stupid, you're unique and I love you.” He held your hand got out of your seat, you both stood up.</p><p>“I was scared that you might choose someone better over me, someone who's more pretty, someone who has talents and—”</p><p>He cut off your words by hugging you tight, a hug that made you feel secure and home, you hugged him back. </p><p>“I will never replace you, Y/N. I will never leave you. And for what I felt also, I thought you were going to leave me for someone who's better.” He looked at you, his eyes gleamed, it outshines the bright moon above.</p><p>“We were afraid of the same things, Jackson. I'm so happy that we got these things out of our chests, I'm so happy that I got to see you again. I thought that was the last time I was going to see you.”</p><p>“I love you, Y/N. Always and forever. I love you so much.” He smiled at you, that sweet, sweet smile that made your heart flutter. </p><p>“I love you too, Wang Jia Er.”</p><p>You both kissed under the bright moonlight and something soft hit your hair. It was the first snowfall, the first snowfall of the year and you got to witness it with the person you love the most. You both looked up and cherished that sweet moment you both experienced.</p><p>“Can we start again?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you guys liked it, my writing is a little rusty but anyways I kinda cried at the sight of Jackson crying hsjsjs</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>